


SPN - TWD drabbles

by Cathelyn



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Negan is John Winchester, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathelyn/pseuds/Cathelyn
Summary: In which Sam, Dean and Castiel somehow got into The Walking Dead universe and join up Rick's group. Negan is actually John Winchester and met the boys.Rick is confused, so does Carl. Sam, Dean and John are happy and Cas just wants to save the world.





	SPN - TWD drabbles

It was such a strange sight to see. 

Right now stood 3 men in front of Rick. One of them is the man he had come to hate so much. The one that had killed Glenn and Abraham, taken his family away from him in such a brutal way it keeps him trembles still to this time when he remembers about it. Negan.

The other two are the two brothers Darly met during a run. They are quite a mystery when Darly brought them back to Alexandria. First, they look _clean_ like they haven’t been on the road during the end of the world for that long. Considering the walker outbreak has started almost 2 years ago, it was just not possible. It was just like they are not _there_ when the dead starts to walk. Not _there_ when people struggle, trying to survive, barely alive by eating canned food and scraps. Unless, they got a place just like Alexandria but they insist that they didn’t. Their actions suggest warriors, experienced fighters. Like they are used to living in this nightmare like reality, but the questions they asked gives the impression that they are not in for the last 2 years. Even the most experienced soldiers would need some time to adjust to this kind of environment, but not them. It’s like they are used to killing, but in a different kind of settings.

Such a strange sight to see. Negan, the man he loathed so much is now smiling so large it’s almost comical. Not a creepy smile either, it’s a genuine smile. A smile so filled with warmth it makes Rick want to gag just seeing it on that man’s face.

Negan pulls back from hugging the older brother and went to do the same with the tallest of the bunch. 

Rick looks around the find out that everyone is just as confused as he is, even the saviours.

Rick had just came home to the sight of almost all the residence of Alexandria gathered in the middle of the town, with several saviours scattered around. Of course, when he got to the middle Negan stood there conversing with Spencer. Spencer’s face was as white as paper. Rick feels like just shooting the idiot himself just for all the things that young man had put up for him.

Then Negan had came gleefully at him, telling how Carl had come to the Sanctuary and tried to kill him.

Rick glanced to the side to see Carl ducking his head down avoiding his eyes. _Goddamit_.

“Dad?”

Negan’s head had snapped so hard Rick thought it had actually snapped into two. The man looked toward the two brothers Rick just came back with.

Now, he and probably all of Alexandria and a dozen or more saviours are witnessing Negan conversing with the brothers. _Conversing_. Like civilians. No threatening, no swinging Lucile around, no _creepy smiles_. 

Suddenly Negan’s eyes are on him, then shifted to Arat, one of the saviours. His smile is gone, replaced with a serious look on him.

“Rick!” he called, gesturing for him to come. Rick walks up to him.

Turns out he wants a place, _private_ , for him and the brothers to converse.

This just turns out even weirder.

Rick gave the taller one of the brothers a questioning look. The man returns his look with a small smile and puppy dog eyes.

His head swims with speculations. _Dad_. Those that mean those two are Negan’s son? He would never thought a man like him could be a father. Let alone for those two. They have been such a great help for Alexandria. At first, people are suspicious of the two. But they proved to be dependable and good. Not just good. Great. 

Rick glanced around to see that the saviours scattered around, looking as confused as he is right now. 

A footstep approached him and Rick looks up to see a man in a tan trench coat walks up towards him.

This man is even a bigger mystery for Rick. He came with the two brothers, didn’t talk much. He usually just observe quietly unless being talked to. Rick swears this man has superpowers. He had seen this man lift heavy loads like nothing. Bigger men had lift less with much more effort than the man in front of him right now.

Rick met the man’s blue eyes. _My god they’re really pretty_. Rick gestures toward the closed door in front of them and ask the man whether he knows what’s going on.

The man just shrugged and answered with a short “I have some speculations.”

Before Rick could ask more the three man - _father and sons?-_ goes out of the house. The smaller of the brothers eyes went to the man beside Rick and he brightened up and gestures him to come up.

“Cas come here, we’ve got someone to introduce to you.” He says 

Cas walks up to them and they seemed to exchange some short conversation with each other. Rick saw Negan’s eyes widened for a bit, his lips pulled into a thin line and a frown formed on his face when the brothers introduced the man to him.

“Looks like I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” Rick heard Negan says.

Rick feels like stalking up to them, demanding answers to so many questions swimming in his head right now. Behind him Carl walks up and stand beside him, shooting same confused look towards the four men like all the other people there.

Finally someone coughed and spoke up a small “sir?”

Negan turns to them, a smile back on his face.

“This is my lucky day. Arat, what are you waiting for? Go and prepare the cars. We’re going back to the sanctuary.”

Then he turned to Rick, Lucille rested on his shoulder “Guess, I’ll have to thank you for taking care of my boys.”

 _Finally some confirmation_. Rick thought, though still a little shocked.

At people’s shocked face, Negan grinned and gestures toward the brothers standing just a little behind them.

“You and your people should have known them quite well Rick. Well, let me just re-introduced them for you guys I guess? Meet Sam and Dean Winchester, my sons.”

 _Known them quite well indeed_. Rick thought sarcastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first fiction in this site and my first time writing drabbles too! Sorry if the grammar is a monster mess since it has been a long time since I write in english.
> 
> I plan on continuing this till the day I'm no longer aspired to, so this may be a very small or a very big project. I am also accepting prompts to whoever wanted to send some :)


End file.
